


Kotoko Headcanons!

by RaspberryJuice27



Series: danganronpa headcanons for all kinnies, those seeking comfort, & shippers out there! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Headcanon, Other, Toko and Komaru adopted them, look at Kotoko thriving!! we love to see it!!, look at all my children being in a happy sort of functional home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryJuice27/pseuds/RaspberryJuice27
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: danganronpa headcanons for all kinnies, those seeking comfort, & shippers out there! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143425
Kudos: 23





	Kotoko Headcanons!

\- Kotoko has Tourette's, depression, and dyscalculia.

\- Kotoko is very good at deadpan sarcasm, to the point that Toko, Komaru, and the rest of the WOH can't tell whether she's joking or actually trying to insult them, which some how makes her remarks more hurtful. She makes sure to use it sparingly so that it hits different. 

\- Being the Lil Ultimate Actress, Kotoko is a pretty good liar. She does have one little tell though - she tugs her under hair on the right side whenever she lies. Toko and Nagisa have noticed, but no one else has. Kotoko is quite good at making Jataro do things that she wants, though usually Masaru tells Jataro that he doesn't have to do what Kotoko says. 

\- Kotoko uses she/love pronouns (as in love, loveself). Come on. You know she would.

\- Kotoko loves pastels and lovecore. She's just...absolutely enamored with it. She collects all kinds of cute pastel & lovecore things. It's gotten so far that all her eyeshadow is in shades pink with the occasional white and red to add depth. She has a special drawer dedicated to her little pink, small collection that has a lock and key on it as she's very, very attached to it. Anyone who tries to pry through it will be body slammed. 

\- Kotoko and Masaru have a love-hate sibling relationship. They are constantly insulting each other, but it doesn't really matter since they're just joking anyways. They also have that, "I can insult them, but if you do it, I'll push you into a wall," type attitude with other people. 

\- Part of Kotoko's collection is little cute stress toys (small cupcakes or small animals), small erasers, and stickers. She has sheets upon sheets of pink pastel stickers that she's collected since she was small. She usually got the stress toys and small erasers from school.

\- Due to being a good actor, Kotoko sometimes breaks down thinking that's she's been pretending her whole life, feelings, and connections to other people, truly believing that she's alone. She doesn't like to show that's crying, but the rest of the WOH faithfully come to the side of bed and hug her, saying that they love her and that the love in her heart for other people isn't fake.

\- Kotoko is quite protective of the rest of the WOH. While she's pretty small, she can be quite mean and intimidating to those she hates. It's a long list. 

\- Kotoko is a bit of an acquired taste. Most people have a definitive feeling about her the moment they meet - either they love or hate her. Kotoko pretends to be fine with it, but it does hurt her a bit.

\- When Kotoko's having a depressive episode, Toko helps her out. Toko brushes Kotoko's hair, helps her write down daily activities, and makes Kotoko food. While they don't talk much to each other, Kotoko does appreciate Toko's presence. Toko herself struggled with depression at one point, so Kotoko feels like she's understood with Toko around during those times. When Kotoko feels especially bad, she unlocks the drawer to her collection and just kind of admires it. Toko is the only one who has actually seen her collection.


End file.
